Forever Love
by killerqueen04
Summary: él detestaba las fiestas, pero aun así ella lo convenció a ir a una. ¿quien podía negarsele a su amada novia? Definitivamente Ichigo Kurosaki no iba a hacerlo. Después de todo, al final de la noche, no fue tan malo ir a esa fiesta.  ICHIHIME!


**N/A:** HOLA! ya se que dije que no iba a tener mucho tiempo por aqui, pero les contare algo. Yo les habia dicho que tenia un fic M de Ichihime, jeje con un lemon, pues que creen... ¡este es! pues otra cosa que les contare, en mi pais estamos bajo amenaza de huracan , asi que con tanto nervio, pues me dio con terminar el fic, y en mi opinion, pues no quedo tan mal, xDD espero que a ustedes les guste. Es un poquito OCC pero es debido a que nuestros protas ya llevan dos años de relacion y tienen 19 años!

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon, si eres menor de edad o detestas leer lemon, pues te recomiendo que te des la vueltita y no lo leas (aunque tampoco es que sea tan fuerte) del mismo modo sobre el occ.

**Dedicatoria;** Siempre le dedico todos mis fics a todas aquellas personas que me siguen y siempre sacan un tiempito para leer y dejarme un review. Mil gracias. Pero este fic va dedicado a una chica -a la que le debía un oneshoot desde hace mucho-** Lila-chan13** Del mismo modo también se lo dedico a **Nypsy**, quien siempre lee y deja unos largos y placenteros reviews, ademas de mi comadre **Vane** y mi querida **Momo-kurosaki**. A mis otras seguidoras, las amo! gracias por siempre seguir mis historias y darme aliento para continuar. Las adoro, son las mejores. ICHIHIME 4EVER!

**Disclaimer: **

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **Killerqueen no es propietaria de Bleach. o.O

**Inoue Orihime:** Sus propietarios son Tite Kubo, la Pierrot y es publicada en la Shone Jump *.*

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Killerqueen solo es la causante de hacerlas babear, mientras que hace que Orihime y yo pasemos ratos agradables ;p

**Inoue Orihime:** Kurosaki Kun! *se sonroja*

**Kurosaki Ichigo;** ¿que, Hime? *la besa apasionadamente*

**Killerqueen:** geezzz, consigan un cuarto de hotel! *mentalmente sonríe y busca su cámara* ICHIHIME RULES!

**Inoue Orihime:** Hai, Hai . *aun sonrojada*

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Hell yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>.::F<strong>orever **L**ov**e::.**

**É**l no era un fanático de las fiestas, de hecho las odiaba. No podía creer como era que se había dejado manipular por su grupo de amigos para ir a esa estúpida fiesta. Ah claro, todo debido a las suplicas de su novia. Él no dejaría que ella fuera sola, y mucho menos conociendo a todo los pervertidos que estarían tras de ella, comenzando por el cumpleañero. Orihime le había rogado desde hacía más de una semana, y ahí estaba él junto a su grupo de amigos, caminando hacia el apartamento de la joven, donde Tatsuki, Rukia y ella se estaban preparando.

Ichigo lanzo un suspiro con enojo. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente quedarse en el apartamento de Orihime, ver una película y ordenar una pizza? Luego podrían pasar un divertido rato, como solían hacer durante los últimos dos años. Pero no, tenía que ir a la maldita fiesta que estaba dando Keigo por su cumpleaños número 19. Obviamente Asano era su amigo, uno de los más fastidiosos, pero no por eso menos importante. Ichigo no era un fanático de estar rodeado por personas bailando y bebiendo cuanto sake y cervezas encontrasen, por eso no asistía a fiestas. Como ya había pensado, prefería quedarse en el apartamento de su amadísima novia, viendo una buena película de acción y comiendo pizza, mientras la cabeza de Orihime yacía sobre su torso, y el olor a fresas de su hermoso cabello lo enloquecía. Pero por lo visto esta noche no iba a ser de esa manera…

—Enojados por ir a una fiesta. Realmente no los entiendo. — comento Renji, arreglando la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. El chico iría junto a su prometida desde hacía dos meses, Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo lanzo un gruñido mientras que Ishida arreglaba sus lentes. El joven Quincy asistiría con Tatsuki, su novia. El Quincy y el shinigami sustituto no solo compartían el hecho de que sus novias eran mejores amigas, sino que sin percatarse, se le confesaron el mismo día a las chicas. Para las dos jóvenes amigas eso había sido estupendo, para los dos hombres, se había convertido en una rivalidad por quien sería mejor novio o quien conseguiría mejores lugares para llevar a su cita. El trió prosiguió su camino al edificio.

Chad estaba de viaje en Mexico, visitando a algunos familiares, por lo que el gigante, por razones obvias, no podía asistir. Mizuro estaba ya en la fiesta junto a una de sus muchas novias, mientras que Keigo, al ser el festejado, debía estar allí desde el comienzo. Por lo que la caminata para buscar a sus respectivas parejas no había sido una muy amigable. Ishida siempre estaba callado, pensando en algún problema; Ichigo estaba demasiado enojado por tener que ir a la fiesta como para pensar con claridad y el pobre de Renji no le quedaba de otra que jugar con las piedras que se encontraba en el camino, al sentirse ignorado por sus dos amigos.

Al estar frente a la puerta del apartamento de Orihime, Ichigo busco en su bolsillo la llave que la chica le había otorgado, llevándola a la cerradura ante la mirada interrogante de sus dos amigos. — ¿Qué?— pregunto con su característico ceño fruncido.

—Puedes tocar y esperar a que abran. — le informo Ishida. El Quincy volvió a arreglar sus lentes, observando fijamente la expresión de despreocupación del shinigami sustituto. —Pueden estarse cambiando en la sala, y no creo que a ninguno de los tres nos gustaría ver a la chica del otro en paños menores. — finalizo Uryu. Ichigo saco la llave y la guardo en sus bolsillos. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero el Quincy tenía razón. Él odiaría que otro hombre viera a Orihime en ropa interior, ese placer solo lo tenía él y nadie más. Sin esperar un minuto, toco a la puerta, escuchando como una de las chicas se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

Tatsuki fue la que abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar. Vestida con una blusa azul, y con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, la campeona de judo se veía increíblemente bien. Su rostro lucia un poco de maquillaje, mientras que su cabello, el que había crecido en los últimos años hasta llegarle a mitad de sus hombros, pero aun con el característico corte _'punk' _en la parte superior, la hacía lucir como una estrella de rock _'punk'_. Con sus tacones azules, Arisawa lucía un poco más alta de lo usual, pero no lo suficiente como para ser más alta que sus compañeros.

— ¡Hasta que llegan!— exclamo con fingida felicidad. Al igual que Ishida, ella no era una persona que se abalanzaba sobre su novio a darle besos públicos. Ambos eran bastante distantes cuando estaban en compañía de otros, ya en su intimidad eran un poco más apegados. Los tres jóvenes entraron al apartamento, para encontrarse con una divertida Rukia, la que leía uno de sus mangas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y por lo que Renji podía imaginarse, eso no era nada bueno.

La pequeña shinigami lucía un vestido purpura corto, llegándole un poco antes de sus rodillas. El vestido era ajustado en su cintura, mientras que su escote dejaba ver un poco de sus no tan grandes pechos. Se veía muy bien, sobre todo por tener su cabello peinado hacia un solo lado. La chica lucia unos tacones un poco más bajos que los de Tatuski, por lo que no había gran diferencia en su altura. Renji se acerco hasta ella para sentarse a un lado y ver el manga shojo que estaba leyendo. En ese momento entendió porque estaba tan feliz, su nuevo shojo predilecto estaba mostrando el primer beso de la pareja protagónica. Renji rodeo los ojos, pensando en lo tonto que era vivir un romance atreves de un estúpido libro de dibujos.

Sin mostrar mucha importancia a sus amigos reunidos en la sala, el shinigamis sustituto se dirigió a la habitación de Orihime, la que aun no salía. Con cautela abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una espectacular Inoue en un vestido negro corto, de una sola manga. El vestido era ceñido en todo su cuerpo, y dejaba ver una generosa porción de piel de su hombro descubierto, sin contar toda la piel que dejaba al descubierto de sus esculturales piernas.

Demonios, ¿aun tenía que asistir a esa estúpida fiesta? Podía imaginar a la chica sin ese vestido, solo en su ropa interior, invitándolo a su cama de forma seductora. Si, Orihime era inocente durante el comienzo de su noviazgo-hacia dos años y medio, justo después de la derrota de Aizen- pero gracias a las en la sugerencias, enseñanzas y técnicas aprendidas de Matsumoto Rangiku, la niña inocente que Ichigo conocía solo estaba presente cuando estaba alrededor de sus amigos y demás personas, con él en la intimidad era totalmente diferente, y eso lo agradecía infinitamente. Porque podía cumplir la fantasía de todo joven de su edad, tener la dulce novia, que era toda una diosa seductora cuando estaban a solos. Bendecía una y otra vez su suerte.

El shinigami se acerco por detrás a la chica, tomándola por la cintura. La chica no se había sorprendido para nada, ya lo había percibido por su fuerza espiritual. Al tener su cabello naranja amarrado hacia arriba, se le hizo mucho más fácil a Ichigo comenzar a besar su cremoso cuello, dejando leves mordiscos, provocando las risas de la chica.

—No, Ichi, tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Asano-kun— replico divertida la joven, al escuchar el gruñido de Ichigo. Ahora mucho menos deseaba ir a la fiesta, deseaba quedarse y ver un rato a la chica en ese espectacular vestido. Que le modelara solo a él y a nadie más. Estaba seguro que todas las miradas estarían sobre su novia, y no era para menos. Si él no fuera el novio de Orihime, y asistiera a una fiesta donde una mujer como ella llegara… joder, estaba seguro de que tendría un sangrado nasal al instante. Suerte para él, no debía pasar por ese vergonzoso incidente por que la chica que estaba delante de él, era suya. Y no por una vida, sino por muchas más, así que los pervertidos la tenían muy difícil.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de que cambies de opinión?— cuestiono con sus labios sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica, provocando un leve gemido a la chica, debido al contacto. Sonrió para sí mismo, esa era un buen comienzo para hacer que desistiera de ir a la fiesta. Conociendo las intensiones de Ichigo, la chica de cabello naranja se aparto, negando con uno de sus dedos, de forma coqueta. —Hime… más vale que dejes de hacer eso, si quieres asistir a la fiesta…— la chica ahogo una risa mientras mordía su labio inferior, provocando que el chico deseara lanzarse sobre ella.

—Vamos Ichi, se hace tarde. — Orihime sabia como provocar a su novio, y eso le divertía y le hacía sentir en alguna forma poderosa y segura ante él. Ella no tenía la fuerza de todos los enemigos con los que había peleado Ichigo a lo largo de su carrera como shinigami, todos los que habían sido de una forma u otra derrotados por el chico. Pero a diferencia de eso, ella era mucho más poderosa que todos ellos juntos, porque ella podía hacer que el shinigami sustituto temblara, que se quedara sin palabras o que sus pupilas de dilataran. Cada vez que veía una de esas reacciones en su amado, su autoestima-la que estaba por los suelos antes de estar con Ichigo- subía un poco.

De forma coqueta la chica se dio la vuelta, moviendo con gracia su cuerpo, movimientos que no fueron pasados por alto por el shinigami, cuyas pupilas ya estaban dilatadas y cuya respiración comenzaba a serle trabajosa. Ichigo se había percatado en el juego de seducción que estaba iniciando Orihime, y él no se iba a quedar atrás. Después de todo, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. El chico corrió hasta quedar nuevamente tras de ella, acercándose a su odio, mientras sus manos se deslizaban peligrosamente por sus curvas, hasta llegar a partes prohibidas. —Luces deliciosa, no sabes cuánto deseo que esa fiesta sea rápida. — incluso compartiendo tantos momentos íntimos, la chica se sonrojaba al escucharlo hablar a su oído. Debía acostumbrarse ya, era una manía de Ichigo de siempre hablarle al odio con palabras lindas o picaras-las que la hacían sonrojar el doble, como en ese momento-, no importaba si estaban en ese momento tan intimo, o si estaban caminando por la ciudad, siempre el shinigami encontraba un momento donde se vengaba de la chica y la hacía flaquear, logrando que callera en su mismo juego de seducción. Adoraban esos momentos, por que hacían que su romance fuera mucho más fuerte y que su relación fuera divertida.

Tratando de recuperar el dominio del juego, Orihime le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, una sonrisa que nadie había visto en el rostro de la chica, a excepción del shinigami de cabello naranja. Ichigo amaba la sonrisa de alegría que Inoue siempre le regalaba, pero debía admitir que esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la chica lo hacía flaquear y recordar momentos que lo hacían correr a tomar una ducha fría. Y en ese momento, la chica estaba comenzando a lograr que Ichigo necesitara una ducha muy fría. Con un poco de coquetería, Orihime se acerco hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Ichigo, mordiéndolo suavemente, respirando sobre el de manera lenta. Kurosaki se quedo en shock, había perdido una vez más la batalla ante Inoue. Satisfecha por su resultado, la chica salió de la habitación, seguida por un descompuesto Ichigo, quien trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su Orihime en ropa interior sobre su cama.

—Inoue-san, el vestido luce excelente. — comento el Quincy, quien había sido el diseñador del vestido de la chica. Esa era otra de las razones por las que Ichigo deseaba matar al Quincy. Orihime, por más que le molestara recordarlo, era la musa de Ishida. La gran parte de todos los vestidos hechos por el Quincy eran para la chica de cabello naranja. Si ni fuera por que Ishida estaba tan enamorado de Tatsuki, Ichigo podía jurar que el Quincy tenía una obsesión con Inoue.

—Gracias, Ishida-kun— agradeció la chica, con su forma inocente. Ichigo sonrió para sí mismo. Si conocieran a la Orihime que él conocía, todos allí caerían muertos con un infarto. Y no solo ellos, sino todos sus compañeros de clase y todos los idiotas que estaban tras de ella. Ja, la vida era injusta, gracias a Dios, él era un afortunado. La conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano. La sonrisa que estaba otorgándole a sus amigos era una de felicidad autentica, lo sabía por el brillo de sus ojos y la forma en que sus labios se entreabrían, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura perlada. ¡Kami-sama! Si seguía observándola de esa manera; recordando como su suave respiración chocaba con su piel, y su deliciosa lengua recorriendo el lóbulo de su oreja, no estaba seguro de poder contenerse. Estaba casi seguro que si no fuera porque sus amigos estaban allí, él ya abría tomado entre sus brazos a la chica, la hubiera despojado de su vestido y en pocos minutos ambos hubieran llegado a la gloria. Y lo mejor de todo, cuando ella llegará, gritaría su nombre como siempre hacia, logrando que su ego subiera como la espuma. Aparto su mirada de inmediato, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a aumentar en un lugar muy peligroso de su anatomía. — ¿Verdad, Ichigo-kun?— pregunto de repente Inoue, observándolo sonriente. El grupo de amigos se volteo hacia Ichigo, esperando su respuesta. Él no tenía ni una sola idea de que estaban hablando sus amigos, por la culpa de Orihime. Si, era su culpa, porque si no fuera tan tentadora, seductora y hermosa, él no estaría pensando en qué forma vengarse por haberlo provocado de esta manera. Él la iba a ser gritar su nombre esta noche, no importaba como, pero él se vengaría. Era lo justo.

—Apuesto que ni siquiera sabe de que estamos hablando— comento Ishida, negando la cabeza. Renji sonrió pícaramente, ya sabía más o menos que era lo que estaba en la mente de Ichigo. Debido a que todos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando sobre el comienzo del próximo semestre en la universidad, no se habían percatado sobre como los ojos de Ichigo escrutaban todo el cuerpo de Inoue. Renji apostaba su zampankuto de que si todos se fueran, aquel shinigami sustituto habría brincado sobre Orihime, sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Q-que?— balbuceo. No solo eran sus mejillas las que estaban recibiendo una cantidad enorme de sangre, sino otro lugar, y ese era lo que le estaba preocupando. ¡Necesitaba aire fresco! ¡Y era ya! —Vámonos, se nos hace tarde— grito, asustando al grupo, provocando que el shinigami de cabello rojo comenzara a reírse, ganándose la mirada interrogativa de Rukia.

—Te contare luego— rio aun el shinigami. Rukia frunció el ceño, para luego mirar con el rabillo del ojo a Inoue, quien trataba de ignorar por todos los medios la mirada de desesperación de Ichigo. No había que ser muy listo con lo que estaba pasando. Solo debía sumar la cara de Ichigo, y hacia donde él estaba mirando-que era a Inoue- y bingo; un resultado bastante interesante. Al descubrir lo ocurrido, la shinigami comenzó a reírse, hasta acercarse hasta Ichigo.

— ¿Seguro que no necesitas una ducha de agua fría? Pobre Inoue, tan inocente que ni siquiera se ha percatado— comento negando la cabeza, en un tono de voz bajo, para que solo él la escuchara. ¿Quién diría que la dulce Orihime podría causar esas reacciones en Ichigo? ¡Cuando Matsumoto e Yoruichi se enteraran! Ja, no iban a dejar a Ichigo quieto.

— ¡Maldita enana!— mascullo en el mismo tono de voz. Si supiera que por culpa de la 'inocente' de Orihime era que él estaba como estaba, no lo andarían molestando. Sin más, salió del apartamento, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzando a sentirse mucho más libre de todas las tensiones que estaba teniendo en esos instantes.

.

.

.

.

**C**omo había supuesto, aquella ruidosa fiesta estaba repleta de chicos alcohólicos e irritantes. Ya llevaban cerca de una hora, donde Renji y Rukia estaban disfrutando de lo lindo, bailando y riendo, mientras que Tatsuki e Ishida se habían perdido misteriosamente. Luego de haber ido a saludar a Keigo, quien por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo interesante ante una chica de cabello negro y hermosos ojos café, el grupo de amigos se hizo de paso para tomar asientos, mientras el resto de la población juvenil bailaban y gritaban.

Debido a que Keigo había alquilado el prestigioso local de _'Hard Rock Café'_ el lugar de los asientos eran el segundo piso, desde donde se podía tener una gran visión de la pista de baile. Ichigo podía jurar que Keigo había invitado no solo a sus ex compañeros, sino a la mitad de la facultad de su universidad, donde el joven estudiaba Administración de Empresas. Tenían suerte de que todos estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes facultades. Ichigo, por ejemplo, estudiaba junto a Ishida-para su mala suerte- medicina, mientras que Inoue estudiaba química y Tatsuki terapia física. Los únicos que no estudiaban-porque no tenían necesidad de ello- eran Renji y Rukia.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera voltearse a preguntarle a Orihime si estaba bien, los dos shinigamis llegaron. Kurosaki debía ser justo, su compañía no estaba siendo nada placentera, él odiaba bailar, y detestaba las fiestas, por lo que se había mantenido durante esa hora en silencio con su ceño fruncido, mientras que su hermosísima novia observaba el resto de las parejas bailar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Renji-fatigado por el baile- se sentaba a su lado. Rukia, por otro lado, tomo el brazo de Inoue y la coloco de pie, ante la mirada interrogatoria de la chica.

— ¡Vamos a bailar, Inoue!— dijo, arrastrándola hacia ella. Ichigo abrió la boca para protestar, pero Rukia se adelanto. —Inoue está demasiado hermosa como para solo quedarse ahí sentada. — dicho esto, ambas chicas bajaron las escaleras, para adentrarse a la pista, ante la mirada de un divertido Renji y un enojado Ichigo.

.

.

.

**S**i Ichigo ya había tenido algunos problemas en el apartamento, ahora eran mucho peores. El hecho de que su adorada novia estuviera bailando y brincando con Rukia no estaban ayudándolo para nada a que se recuperara del evento pasado. Nunca había ido a un baile con Inoue, y ahora en que la veía bailar por primera vez en su vida, sentía que estaba observando lo mejor que había visto en su vida entera. La chica de cabello naranja bailaba como una diosa, y por eso un grupo de chicos la estaban observando con ojos llenos de lujuria y deseos inapropiados. Uno de ellos, un chico de cabello rubio, se acerco con cierta malicia hacia Orihime, quien bailaba con Rukia sin prestar atención. El chico se atrevió a tomar del brazo a Orihime y acercarse por su espalda, ganado la incomodidad de la joven, mientras que otro de cabello verdoso hacia lo mismo con Rukia.

Solo bastaba decir que dos chicos, uno de cabello rojo y otro anaranjado, habían bajado las escaleras con furia, empujando a todo el que se pusiera ante su paso. Ambos parecían dos cavernícolas, con sus ceños fruncidos y sus puños cerrados. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos dos idiotas? ¿Qué se creían al acercarse a sus mujeres? ¡Ahora lo iban a pagar!

Para su sorpresa, las dos chicas sabían muy bien cómo defenderse, sin necesitarlos a ambos. Orihime, al ser sorprendida por la espalda, lanzo un codazo al estomago del pervertido, separándose de inmediato con mirada seria. Rukia, al ser más baja, le lanzo una patada a las partes bajas del chico, provocando que maldijera por lo bajo. Al ver que los dos chicos-sus novios- se acercaban, ambas fueron a detenerse junto a ellos, quienes no necesitaban decir todas sus amenazas en voz alta. Aquellos dos hombres se fueron de inmediato.

—Malditos. ¿Quién demonios se creen?— se pregunto a si mismo Ichigo, sintiendo como un coraje le invadía. Aquel bastardo había colocado sus dedos sobre los hombros de Orihime, y se le había acercado por su espalda. Si no fuera porque Orihime lo estaba sujetando en esos instantes, él se le hubiera ido de tras, hasta darle una buena paliza para que jamás en su vida se acercara de esa forma a una mujer, y mucho menos a Su mujer.

—Ichi, no paso nada. Estoy bien. — le dijo la chica, tratando de tranquilizarlo con una de sus hermosas y pacificas sonrisas. Su predilecta, la sonrisa que le pertenecía solo a él. Kurosaki asintió, respirando hondo y tratando de olvidar al maldito imbécil. —Vamos a bailar, Ichi— antes de que Ichigo pudiera resistirse, la chica lo había introducido al centro de la pista, ante las risas de Renji y Rukia, quienes se fueron a bailar al lado izquierdo de la pista.

—Orihime, odio bailar. — dijo el chico, sujetando con delicadeza la muñeca de Inoue, quien se volteo y se acerco hasta él, colocando la mano libre sobre el tonificado pecho del shinigami. Una música un poco más suave, pero al mismo tiempo sensual comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Alguna vez has bailado, Ichi?— pregunto Orihime a su oído, para que él solo pudiera escucharla, mientras su cuerpo se movía ante el suave ritmo de la música, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ichigo también se moviera.

—No, no me gusta. — argumento. Orihime sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el que él continúo hasta convertirlo en algo un poco más apasionado, siendo separado por la propia chica.

—Apuesto que pensabas lo mismo de los besos, ¿cierto?— pregunto divertida. Era cierto, cuando era niño solía pensar que jamás besaría a una chica, porque era asqueroso y no le gustaba. Hasta que Orihime se convirtió en la mujer de sus sueños. En esos momentos anhelaba besarla y conocer que se sentía cuando dos labios se unían.

—Sabes que me debes una, ¿verdad?— el chico se acerco hasta los labios de Inoue y los mordió suavemente, aun moviéndose al son de la música, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Orihime se adaptaba a su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas, acercándolas a él, como cuando estaban juntos íntimamente. Desde ese punto, el baile no parecía ser tan malo…

La chica rio, con sus mejillas rojas. La voz de Ichigo, ante sus labios, luego de morderlos, había sonado ronca y sensual. Ella ya se imaginaba a lo que Kurosaki se estaba refiriendo, y eso hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran mucho más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes— añadió Ichigo, con una sonrisa de lado. Como adoraba sentir a su lado a esa chica de cabello naranja. Jamás permitiría no tener a Orihime a su lado, aquella chica era demasiado especial para separarse de ella. Pero en esos momentos, aparte de pensar en lo mucho que amaba a Orihime, el baile-por más tranquilo que pareciera- no le estaba ayudando para nada. Él tenía que poseerla, él tenía que sentirla, escucharla, besarla, y allí… definitivamente él no podía hacer todo eso. — ¿Todavía quieres continuar en la fiesta? ¿O deseas ir a otra parte?— Ichigo beso suavemente los labios de la chica, quien dejo escapar un gemido en sus labios. —Tomare eso como un si. —

.

.

.

**U**na joven pareja subía las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos rápidamente. A pesar de estar oscuro, gracias a los leves rayos de luz de la luna, se podía apreciar que ambos eran de cabello naranja. Al llegar al piso de la chica, Orihime busco en su pequeño bolso negro las llaves de su apartamento, encontrándolas casi de inmediato. Ambos entraron al interior, mientras que Ichigo cerraba la puerta, Orihime buscaba a ciegas la lámpara para encenderla, pero los fuertes brazos de Ichigo no se lo permitieron.

El joven shinigami se llevo en sus brazos a la chica, hasta llegar a la oscura habitación. Encendió la luz de la habitación y comenzó a besar con pasión desenfrenada los labios de la chica de cabello naranja. Sus dedos comenzaron a hacer caminos por el cuerpo de la chica, buscando con deseo y anhelos romper el vestido para verla desnuda, pero eso no era lo que planeaba la chica. Sus fuertes brazos no encontraban el amarre, por lo que dejo escapar un gruñido.

—No Ichi, no vas a destruir el vestido. —

Dejándose empujar por Orihime, Ichigo cayó sobre la cama, observando cómo Orihime liberaba de su amarre su cabello naranja, y como sus delicados brazos buscaban el cierre de su vestido en la parte trasera. Con lentitud-algo que estaba haciendo para molestar a Ichigo- dejo caer su vestido, quedándose solamente con el juego de ropa interior negra de encajes. Los ojos color miel de Ichigo oscurecieron por la profunda lujuria que estaba experimentando en esos instantes. La chica mordió sus labios, mientras se subía a la cama, quedando sobre Ichigo, quien no espero a que Orihime se acercara a él, para comenzar a besar su blanquecino cuello. La excitación que el joven shinigami estaba experimentando lo estaba enloqueciendo. Deseaba hacerla gritar, hacer que la chica llegara a la gloria. Ella se lo debía, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche, ella se lo debía.

Ichigo trazo varios círculos imaginarios en la piel de la espalda de Orihime, mientras que sus labios besaban y mordían el cuello de la chica, provocando gemidos de esta. Antes de que pudiera abrir el sostén negro, Orihime se había alejado, provocando que el chico la mirara con cierta confusión, ante la mirada divertida de esta. Estaba a punto de probar algo que le había dicho Rangiku hacia mucho, y que jamás había practicado por sentir vergüenza.

Si bien él ya había practicado algo parecido con ella más de una vez, ver y sobre todo sentir, que la chica hiciera _eso_ con él-haciéndoselo a él- provoco que su mundo se detuviera. Jamás había sentido algo como eso, sentir su lengua recorrerlo de esa manera, mientras que sus labios se cerraban alrededor de esa parte suya, lo hicieron gemir como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Bueno, no debía decir jamás-porque si que todo lo que hacía con ella era una experiencia sumamente placentera, pero esta… esta era una totalmente diferente.

—O-ori…hime…— gimió, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo aun los labios de la chica en esa parte. ¡Por Kami-sama! Había escuchado de sus pervertidos amigos-entiéndase Keigo y Mizuro- que _eso_ era algo demasiado excitante. Nunca le había mostrado atención, no era algo en lo que viera a Inoue, pero joder. ¡Si que era cierto! ¡Todo lo dicho era cierto! ¡Incluso era mejor de lo que pensaba! —Hime…voy a…correrme— anuncio. Antes de que su vista se nublara, los labios de Orihime ya estaban sobre los de él, besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente.

Tardo segundos en recuperarse, para continuar en lo que estaba. Sin más, libero del sostén negro de encajes, los pechos de Inoue, masajeándolos entre sus manos, para luego comenzar a besar, y morder uno de ellos. Su lengua jugueteo con uno de sus rodados pezones, haciéndola gemir. Aun con su boca ocupada, y con su mano izquierda masajeando uno de los pechos, su mano derecha se deslizo por el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a las bragas negras, introduciendo sus dedos dentro de ella. Orihime lanzo un gemido ahogado al sentir como un invitado _tan esperado pero al mismo tiempo inesperado_, comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Afuera y adentro, con unos movimientos rápidos y fuertes.

—Ichi…Ichi— gimió su nombre, mientras que su pecho se movía, tratando de buscar un respiro. El joven shinigami dio una vuelta, haciendo que Orihime fuera ahora la que estaba acostada sobre la cama, y él sobre ella. Se alejo de sus pechos y saco los dedos del interior de la chica. Ya era tiempo que él le devolviera el _'favor'._ —ICHIGO— grito la chica, percibiendo la lengua de él en su interior, moviéndose suavemente, como si buscara enloquecerla ante sus suaves y lentos movimientos. Bajo sus piernas, el chico sonreía, al escuchar como la chica gemía y suplicaba que fuera más rápido. —Por favor— suplico nuevamente, consiguiendo que el chico aumentara la velocidad y que como resultado, ella llegara a la máxima gloria.

Mientras que ella continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad, Ichigo busco en su pantalón descartado, un pequeño empaque, el que abrió y saco de este su contenido, al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Aun con su sexo palpitante, y aun sin haberse recuperado por completo, Inoue se unió por completo con Ichigo, quien comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras que sus labios continuaban unidos en sus apasionados besos. Los gemidos de la chica eran acallados por los labios de él, quien respiraba con dificultad, mientras que sus propios gemidos se quedaban en su garganta, logrando que su voz sonara ronca. De un momento a otro, sus embestidas se volvieron mucho más fuertes y rápidas, Inoue enredo sus piernas en su cintura, logrando un contacto mucho mas intimo.

—Ahhh…Ichi— gimió, enarqueando su espalda por el fuerte placer que estaba recibiendo. Ichigo llevo su boca nuevamente a sus pechos, besándolos y mordiéndolos mientras que aun continuaban uniéndose. —Pronto…voy a…—

—Un poco más…Hime…— gimió el shinigami.

—¡Ichigo!—segundos después la chica había llegado a la cima, mientras que el chico solo le faltaba unas dos embestidas más para llegar, liberando dentro del condón el semen. El cuerpo de Ichigo se desplomo con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Orihime, percibiendo la rápida respiración de la chica. Su cabeza se acostó justo en el medio de su pecho, por lo que no solo escuchaba su respiración, sino que observaba como su pecho se movía con rapidez. Los dedos de la chica comenzaron a jugar con el cabello naranja de su amado, con sus ojos cerrados. Ichigo tomo la manta '_baby blue'_ de Orihime y arropo sus cuerpos.

—Te amo, Ichi— dijo la chica, quien ahora tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, ya que este había cambiado su posición para que ambos estuvieran más cómodos.

—Yo también te amo, Hime— Ichigo beso la cabeza de la chica, sonriendo. Se sentía tan bien tener en sus brazos a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, no solo físicamente, sino en su interior. Definitivamente él era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. —Sabes, no me agrada eso de _las cinco vidas y un amor_. — comenzó Ichigo, logrando la atención de su novia. Orihime ya le había contado sobre su primera confesión cuando él yacía herido.

— ¿Por qué, Ichi?— pregunto con un leve toque de tristeza en su voz. Sabía que su confesión había sido un poco infantil, pero era cierto, ella amaría todas las veces a Ichigo y solo a él.

—Por que reencarnaremos más de una vez, ¿cierto? Pues yo no deseo que solo estemos juntos durante cinco vidas, contando esta. Creo que sonaría mejor todas las vidas y un solo amor, ¿no crees?— pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Orihime lo abrazo y le beso los labios. —Siempre estaremos juntos, Hime—

— ¿Lo prometes?— pregunto la chica.

—Lo prometo. — Orihime sonrió tranquila, después de todo una promesa hecha por Ichigo… siempre era cumplida.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p>

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

V

V


End file.
